


Annoying Surprises

by niallsecretluvr



Series: Winter Collection [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas AU, my winter collection, this is supposed to be really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you're getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can’t wait to see your face." AU</p><p>OR</p><p>Luke thinks that he found the best way to propose to Michael, but Michael keeps getting more pissed the longer it drags out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Surprises

“Hey Lukey. Wake up. It’s Christmas.” Luke felt Michael gently shaking him awake from his sleep. Luke smiled and sat up, greeted by a smiling Michael.

“Morning Mikey.” Luke whispered in the quiet of the room.

“Morning Luke.” Michael leaned down and sweetly kissed Luke’s lips. “Come on. It’s present time.”

Luke smiled a little wider and followed the red head downstairs into their living room. Luke was really excited this year. He had given Michael the best present, but he would have to work for it before he got it.

“I’ll give out the presents.” Michael announced to really no one but Luke. Luke nodded as his boyfriend started to pass out the presents. They had a couple presents each since they were the only two giving and receiving this early in the morning.

“Wow Luke. This present is fucking heavy. Damn. What’s in here?” Michael said eagerly as he tried to move the box that was half his height.

“You’ll just have to find out. But you have to open that one last.” Luke said, causing Michael to pout a bit before grabbing a different present to open.

After they opened their other presents from each other, it was finally time for Michael to open the biggest present in the room

“Can I open it now Lukey?” Michael asked, giving Luke the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen.

“Of course Mikey. Enjoy it.” Luke smiled devilishly as Michael started to tear the wrapping.

“A mini-fridge?” Michael had an odd look on his face as he looked at the writing on the box.

“Nope. Open it, you dork.” Luke laughed as Michael nodded and followed Luke’s orders. He opened the mini-fridge box and pulled out a smaller box wrapped in wrapping paper. He started to tear into it and frown again, opening the box without having to be told by Luke. Luke watched as Michael started to get frustrated as he pulled out another wrapped box.

“Um, Luke.” Michael turned towards the blond and held up the box. “How many of these are there?” Luke could tell Michael was starting to get a little pissed.

“Just keep going.” Luke tried to give Michael a reassuring smile, but Michael wasn’t having it. He turned back towards the present and opened it, revealing another small box.

“Luke, I swear to God. If you gave me a stupid little guitar pick in the smallest box you could find, I’m not going to speak to you for the rest of the damn year.” Michael opened that box to find another one wrapped up. Michael sighed heavily before repeating the process.

Luke was starting to feel anxious as the boxes kept getting smaller and smaller. He really didn’t want Michael mad at him. But the end present was totally worth it right? I mean, he was going to propose to the red head, but now Luke was starting to have second thoughts.

Michael kept unwrapping present after present and Luke shook his head of this thoughts. Of course he wanted to marry the cute boy in front of him. They had been together for what felt like forever and they always had the time of their lives. There was nothing Luke would rather do than marry Michael and have him as his for the rest of his life.

“Okay Luke. This better be the last one.” Michael said, holding up a really small box. Michael looked about ready to kill Luke and that didn’t help Luke’s nerve at all.

“Uh, yeah Mikey. That’s the last one.” Luke’s voice came out as barely a whisper as he looked into the green eyes of his boyfriend.

Michael nodded solemnly and started to tear away the Christmas wrapping. Luke could feel his heart start to race in his chest as Michael peeled off the last of the wrapping paper. Michael opened the box and gasped out loud.

Luke took that as his cue and gently took the box from Michael’s hands. He got down on one knee in front of Michael. He took a deep breath and looked into Michael’s beautiful green eyes.

“Michael Gordon Clifford. I have had the time of my life with you. Whenever I was feeling down, you were always there to cheer me up. You were my sunshine when all I thought I could have was the rain. You stuck next to me through everything. You were with me through the ups and downs, the train wrecks and the hallelujahs. When we started dating, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You make me want to get up in the morning and face the long days in this world. You make my life worth living and there is no one I would rather live it with than you.”

Luke paused to catch his breath and he noticed silent tears falling down Michael’s face. He quickly realized that they were happy when he saw the small smile that Michael was giving him.

“Michael Gordon Clifford. Will you marry me?” Luke’s breath was caught in his lungs and he felt his heart beating a million miles an hour as he waited for Michael’s answer. “Yes.” Michael answer came out as whisper, but Luke heard it loud and clear. Luke took the ring from the box and slid it on Michael’s left ring finger. Michael smiled before engulfing Luke into a hug.

That hug told everything that they could say. It said how Michael felt the same as Luke had all those years. It said yes a million times. It meant comfort and love. It meant how they would always have a home in each other. It meant that they would never leave the other, no matter what happened in life. They were with each other until the very end.

“Luke?” Michael spoke up and leaned away from their hug.

“Yeah Michael?” Luke said, listening intently to what his now-fiancé was going to say.

“I love you so much.” Michael pulled Luke into another hug.

“I love you too Mikey. Forever and always.”


End file.
